The Love Of Another
by Mellyisanewt
Summary: Love was one thing she didn't understand but while looking at her Auntie and Uncle's, she started to understand what it was. Especially by looking at one couple. One Shot. Kinda fluffy. OC POV


Bright colours filled the packed room, dresses filling the room while the suits stuttered along beside them, showing them off. Laughter filled the room while people twirled and dipped all around the room, some roaring drunk some hadn't even touched a drop but seemed so high on life itself. The main man of the night was in the middle, his long red hair falling perfectly around his face as his smiled at his wife. Finally the last Weasley was married. Charlie Weasley. All the family was there dancing or seating down having a rest, even the young generation was up and having a dance with someone or a family member. Sitting at one of the tables sat one of the young youth, warm brown eyes followed the brightly coloured dresses around the dance floor, a grey snowflake in her eyes grew with her iris as she sat there. Not alone the girl sat with her twin and cousin. The twins even if they were different genders looked the same, the same eyes and smirk and everything about them. Her hair a burnt out red and his dark ginger.

Samantha Weasley sat beside her twin, Fred Weasley and they partner in crime James Potter. The three had been dancing and were now having a rest still breathing hard, trying to cast their breath from the fast dancing. Sam eyes scanned the room at first seeing her mother and father twirling smiling broadly at each other, clearly in love. Love. That one word that Sam never understood, she had heard nearly all her family say it one way or another. But what was it? How could you describe love? Heaving a sigh she turned her gaze to the next couple, Uncle Harry and Auntie Ginny. They weren't paying attention to the fact that they darling daughter was snogging some teen off in the corner or that Albus was nowhere to be seen.

The reason they didn't notice that was because they were focusing on each other, their eyes connecting and not leaving each other. The way uncle Harry would smile brightly and lean forward, touching his nose to auntie Ginny's making her giggle and pull back but he would pull her closer and whisper something making her smile so bright it would outshine a star. Sam spotted things like that. The small things people missed, like habitats that everyone over turned, she spotted them. She was known for doing it. Spotting things that would make people gamp at her and question if that actually happened. Actually both the twins spotted it that worried some. It made them more worrisome, Uncle Ron had said once after they had come back from school with burns on their necks and shorter hair.

However, one thing that no one seemed to notice was how in love people where in the Weasley/Potter family. You had the cute love of Nana Weasley and Granddad Weasley, you had the odd love of Uncle Bill and Auntie Fleur, which no one really understand but when Fred and Sam looked at them they could feel and see the connection between them. Their own parents that shared a mischievous kind of love, they were both big children wildly in love and still seeming it after nearly 20 years of being married and such. The way they both seemed to notice each other in the room, Willow would look over across a full room and find George straight away and him the same. The way at summer the kids would run outside screaming happily and George would pick up their mother twirl around, making her laugh and cling onto him before kissing her lovingly on the forehead before either throwing her in the lake or throwing her for someone else to catch. Even Uncle Percy and his wife shared that look of love when they saw them together, it would confuse them as Percy was so uptight but as soon as he saw her it melted away and he would be a mushy puddle of love.

Sam jumped when her twin gave a roar of laughter, making her jump out of her seat she turned and gave him her famous look raising her eyebrow. He ignored and carried on laughing with James, Sam rolled her eyes and turned back to the dance floor and found her favourite couple out of the family (apart from her parents), the sort of love she wish she had. Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione. Even though Sam didn't understand love too well, she had an understanding of it when she looked at them two, it shone through them and became them. Even when they weren't together you could tell they were madly in love with someone, you would look at them and could just tell that they were going to go home tonight and be with the one person they love more than anything in the world. That one person they would do anything for, even if it meant dying. That person was Hermione for Ron and Ron for Hermione. They just fit like two pieces of a jigsaw, everything about them fit together perfectly. Everything she lacked he had, everything he lacked she had. They just made the perfect pairing and that was what Sam wanted.

She watched them, leaning on her hands, from across the room. Auntie Hermione was smiling widely up at Uncle Ron, who smile was so big it could match the Cheshire cats one. They were so involved with each other, they weren't even moving much, just simply from foot to foot staring into each other's eyes like they were having their own secret talk that no one could hear over their love.

The song came to an end and the two spotted for a complete second before moving in slow motion it seemed, they both leaned in and kissed. It seemed like time stopped for them and they didn't care what or who was around them, they had each other and nothing else mattered. However the moment was ruined as behind them poking they head out was Hugo poking his tongue out at Sam. She glared at him about to ignore him when she noticed what he had in his hand. A dungbomb. The one that he had just stolen from Louis and was about to left off. Sam quickly got up, her knee length white dress following her everything moment the thin black lace around the middle weaving around the skirt. She glared at him before marching forward, practically running if she could but her skyscraper heels weren't letting that happen. Uncle Ron and Auntie Hermione were still too busy being in love to notice the girl running up to them, Hugo gaped not thinking she would chase him but she did. With a gulp he pocketed the dungbomb and sprinted away. Sam skidded to a stop just before crashing into the loved up couple, she followed Hugo with her eyes and glared.

"Sam? Is something wrong?" Came Uncle Ron's voice, Sam snapped her head around and looked at her uncle and auntie, her Weasley blush shot up her neck and face so fast it seemed like a new world record.

"No not at all!" She nearly shouted feeling even more embarrassed when Rose, who was dancing with Scorpius looked around at her frantic cousin and gave her an odd look. The Weasley blush got worse as Sam looked from family member to member.

"You weren't pulling a trick were you? Not at Charlie's wedding" Auntie Hermione said disappointedly shaking her head.

Sam was about to respond but she felt someone put their arm around her waist and pull her into their side, she was about to turn and thank her brother happily but when she turned and was met by the golden eyes of Teddy Lupin, her heart practically stopped and jumping into her throat. He simply smiled warmly before turning Hermione.

"She wasn't. She came up to dance with me. Hugo was the one about to pull the prank" Teddy answered smoothly, as Sam died of embarrassment against his side.

"Come on let's dance" Teddy stated pulling Sam away before either Ron or Hermione could answer, another slow song came on as Teddy wrapped his arms around Sam making her put her arms around his neck. Her blush so bright.

"Thanks…Teddy…Urm you didn't mean to save me..Or dance with me. I mean I'm sure Victoire won't be happy" Sam stuttered looking down at the floor.

"Maybe I want to dance with you" Teddy purred nuzzling her cheek. Sam smiled and she finally started to understand love a bit better.

* * *

><p>Please comment as it will help a lot :)<p>

Harry Potter & characters belong to J.K Rowling.  
>Samantha Weasley belongs to me :)<p> 


End file.
